Creative Games
by BattyCore
Summary: Kyle wants Kenny to play Halo with him, but Kenny prefers to read his pornos. How will Kyle convince Kenny to play with him?


_Creative Games_

I sat on my floor in front of my TV, a game controller in my hands, smashing buttons. My tongue slipped out between my teeth as I concentrated on the game.

Suddenly, someone blew me up! "Aww, come on! You bastards!" I growled into the microphone menacingly. I turned my attention to my orange clad friend, who was lying in front of me, reading a porno. "Why don't you play with me? I could really use you on my team, I'm getting squashed!"

He waved his hand at me dismissively. "Your Halo doesn't interest me; I have enough violence in my daily life." He grinned at me and chuckled. "That is… I'd rather not play _video games_ with you." He stuck his tongue out at me and then turned back to his magazine.

I scowled at his lack of interest in video games. "Stan would play with me," I commented lowly, hoping it would somehow persuade him.

"I bet he would. And he'd be a lot better at it than I would," he said, uncaring, flipping a page.

I growled again, but not at the game. I thought of anything I could to get him to play. I sighed and laid down on my stomach, across his back toward my TV. There wasn't a whole lot of room in my bedroom.

He raised an eyebrow and looked back at me. "Yeah?" He inquired, referencing my position.

"The chord won't reach my bed, and you were in the way," I defended. I guess I could have asked him to move, but it never occurred to me so I just played it off.

He shrugged and turned his head back. "Suit yourself, " he allowed, flipping another page.

After a few more minutes of horribly losing my game, I groaned and almost threw the controller at the wall. "Why won't you play with meeeee?" I complained. "Do you see how badly I'm losing? It's pathetic!"

Chuckling, he spun himself to be lying beneath me and sat up, causing me to slide into his lap. He took my chin and made me look at him. "You want me to play with you, Kyle? If you want me that bad, I guess I can't refuse," he chimed smoothly, stroking my cheek softly with his thumb.

_. . . Uhm?_

"Halo, Kenny! I want you to play _Halo_ with me!" I exclaimed, tripping on a few of my words. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

He smirked and leered at me. "I'll play with your halo, Kyle, but I can't promise you'll get it back when I'm done~" His words came out like sweet icing and he leaned into me. My eyes grew wide and my mouth hung open a moment with silent protests while I tried to understand his reference. _Innocence. Halos. Right._

I pulled away from him, my body becoming hot and my hands getting sweaty around my game controller. "Get serious, Kenny. Stop with the jokes! It makes me uncomfortable…" I stammered, staring at the floor. Even though I'd pulled away from his hands, I was still laying on his lap. I shifted nervously.

He shrugged indifferently again and laid back, reopening his porn. "Whatever you say."

I hesitated a moment, contemplating what to do. I decided to try to ignore the incident and play the game again. I removed my gaze from him and replace it on the screen, slowly beginning to smash buttons again.

That worked for all of about 45 seconds.

I couldn't focus on the game. _Why did he do that? It was so… inappropriate! He made my heart beat so fast…_

His voice startled me when he spoke again. "I can feel your heart beat, Kyle." He sounded amused, like he was enjoying putting me through this torture. "Did something _excite_ you?"

"No, this game is just super intense," I lied. I refused to look at him, positive my face must have been red.

"I see. What's so intense about it?" He asked. I couldn't tell if he was being genuine or not.

I decided it didn't matter if he was being genuine; it was still rude to not reply. "Well, the other team has 49 kills, and we're only at 40. We really need to pick up some slack if we're ever going to win this," I explained.

"Ahh… damn, that sucks. This magazine is getting pretty intense, too."

I rolled my eyes at his hobby. "Is that so?" I asked sarcastically.

"Mmm…" He responded. "Wanna see?" He asked.

In truth, I'd never seen a porn. I'd never been brave enough to look it up on the internet. I was kind of interested… "No way, man! I don't want to read porn with you."

"Really?" He asked. He waved the magazine at me for effect. "It's awesomeeee~" He convinced.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. But in the end, I shifted to lay next to him, abandoning my controller, and glanced up at the pages. He had to put his arm under my head so he could flip pages and I could still see. I practically had to lay on his chest to support the position. My cheeks heated at the predicament I was in. I ignored it the best I could and focused on the images in front of me.

There were naked women on every page. Some of them were touching themselves… Some of them were making out with each other… Some of them were getting fucked. The scenarios continued as he flipped pages.

I was brought back from my fascinated concentration at the sound of his voice. "Pretty hot, ain't it?" He asked. My awareness slowly came back to me and I noticed that his hand was resting comfortably on my hip and he was rubbing the skin under my shirt lightly with his thumb.

I blushed like mad and squirmed a little. "Kenny, why are you touching me?" I asked, slightly panicking, slightly enjoying it a little. _Only a little_.

He laughed lightheartedly and slowly moved his way up my shirt to rest his hand on my abdomen. "You didn't seem to mind it too much a second ago," he said, holding me tight to his body. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to let him get to me. But I couldn't help it but to melt a little; his hand felt so… _mmm…_

I stammered out a few words of half-hearted protest. "S-stop it, Kenny! I meant it; stop being a perv!"

"If I'm not mistaken, you were being a perv just now, as well. Looking at a naughty magazine, shame on you!" He mocked, trailing his fingers up further to my chest and tracing light patterns there. I shuddered and tried to think of a witty come back. It was no use; my brain was starting to haze over. _No one had ever touched me that way before… It felt nice. So nice…_ "And, if I know my hormones, _and I do_, I'd say you're pretty aroused right now. Do you need me to _check_?" He asked, slowly dragging his hand back downward.

"N-no!" I quickly protested, covering myself with my hands. I hadn't realized until that moment that I'd grown painfully hard. My face was burning and I was so confused. Why was Kenny doing that? Why did his hands feel so good? _Why didn't I want him to stop?_

He stopped his hand and laid it flat on my stomach again. "Buuu, are you sure? I'd really like to help you out~" His words were so smooth, his voice so silky; I couldn't resist. He teased my flesh with his fingertips and waited for a response. I buried my face in his chest, afraid I might say something stupid. When did Kenny become so _attractive_?

I mumbled into his chest. Something vaguely about how I wanted him to touch me more, and how I wanted to be closer to him.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you properly, hiding your face in there," he urged. Ironic how he was complaining about not being able to understand me after all those years he spent with his hood pulled too tight.

Hesitating, I pulled my face out of his chest. I still didn't look at his face, but I spoke again, for him to hear. "I… Uhm… I want you to… help me…" I somehow mumbled out.

"With _what_, my dear Kyle?" He pushed. I _swear_, he enjoyed torturing me.

Way too embarrassed to actually say what I wanted, I merely pressed myself against him, along with my growing issue. He chuckled lightly, playfully, _sexily_. He rolled himself on top of me and I tried my best to hide my face from his view.

He took my hand away from my face with his own. He held my wrist against the carpet, taking my other one as well and pinning it on the other side of me with his other hand. "Aww, come on, Kyle, don't hide from me. I want to see your cute little Jew face as I make you feel good~" He said, leaning in for a kiss.

A _kiss_! Kenny McCormick was _kissing me_! I never thought I'd live to see the day… when I _wanted_ him to be kissing me. And oh, _fucking hell_, how I wanted it.

It was soft, tender, sweet at first. But it soon grew to be more animalistic. He got a little rougher, I squirmed a little; he nipped at my lip and I made such an embarrassing noise… Taking advantage, he slid his sneaky little tongue into my mouth as I made such noise. _Hot damn…_

His tongue felt like nothing I'd ever experienced… It was so warm and wet and sleek against my own. He was so skilled, I felt ashamed for not having any experience. But he enthusiastically guided me and taught my tongue what to do; a flick here, a lick there, a twist here, a suck there… It was the _best_.

After a while of that, he pulled away and the air rushed back into my lungs. I hadn't realized that I was nearly suffocating until he allowed me to breathe again. I panted and looked up at him, face flushed with excitement and nervousness and shame and happiness and confusion… and arousal.

As if sensing my thoughts, he ground his hips down into my own. I hissed and arched my back. _So good…_ "M-more!" I gasped, feeling the wonderful friction that was Kenny's cock against my own. I almost _ached_ for more of him.

He _heh_ed and ground into me again. "_'More'_, you say? But I thought you wanted me to stop? I thought I was just being a perv? But now you go and say something like that…" He kissed me again, short and chaste. It left me at a loss, wishing for more.

As soon as I'd thought the word _more_ again, he was sitting up and stripping his shirt off. _Kenny's chest..._ Not a second after he was done, he worked on mine. He pulled it off effortlessly and I blushed again. I'd never been exposed like that in front of anyone… But I guess that day was full of firsts.

He ran his hands over my exposed flesh and I arched into the air again, his touch sending electricity shooting through my veins, and heat straight to my groin. He leaned down again, and I was expecting a kiss, but that's not what I got. He hovered near my neck, breathing hot air against my skin. I bent my neck to the side, allowing him more access to my throat.

He latched onto my neck with his lips, sucking and biting. I actually moaned his name out loud, which apparently excited him because he then worked with more vigor and ground his pelvis into mine again. "Kenny… Kenny, I need… need…"

As if he understood, he left my neck in favor of my lips again. I delved into the kiss, hungry and longing for more. I felt his hand on my groin. I gasped, but he muffled it with the kiss and continued to distract me. He worked with his hand until I was fully exposed beneath him. I was _so_ embarrassed, and _so_ switched on.

He wrapped his hand around my cock, and started to pump slowly. I moaned and squirmed beneath him, reduced to a mere puddle. He massaged the head with his thumb while he stroked. Slowly, oh so _slowly_. I'd done it myself before, I'll admit, but it was never quite like _that_. Something about having Kenny do it for me thrilled me to no end.

After a few more moments of torture, he stopped. He sat up a little and looked down on me. "Kyle, I'm not going to lie. I'm _really_ digging this, and I think I might not stop… even if you ask. Even if you _beg_. I'm going to fuck you now," he declared. It sent a shock of electricity through me to hear him talk to me that way.

I merely nodded, convinced that I would enjoy it, even a little. He stuck his fingers in my face and demanded that I suck them. I didn't question him and did as I was told. As soon as I started to get into it, he pulled them away.

He stuck one of them at my entrance and I gasped, my eyes wide. I knew what was coming, but somehow it didn't quite hit me until that moment. Was I really okay with this? What I really going to let my friend stick…_ that_ inside me? He kissed me, sliding his tongue into my mouth again. All my worries melted away. _Fuck yes, I was going to let him do it!_

He slipped the first finger inside and wiggled it around. It was… weird, to say the least. He continued to kiss me as he prepared me with his fingers. It didn't hurt _so_ badly. Why was I so afraid? Kenny would never hurt me, would he?

He finished up his preparations and pulled his fingers out of me. I couldn't help but feel a little empty. But _that_ wouldn't last very long, now _would_ it? Of course not. Before I knew it, he had his pants down and he was positioned at my ass. "Ready or not, here I come," he breathed, and pushed himself into me.

Okay. _That part hurt_. I bit into my arm to keep from crying out, or just plain crying. It hurt _bad_. Sensing my distress, Kenny stopped. His breathing was labored, and he leered down at me, eyes half lidded, face flushed red with heat. I'd never seen a more beautiful sight…

Before long, it didn't hurt as much and I gave him the okay to continue. He pushed the rest of the way into me and paused again, catching his own breath. I clenched my teeth and ground out a "_Go!_"

It was a symphony of flesh and blood. Our bodies rocked together in time; well, broken time. Kenny's rash and spontaneous personality shined in the way he has sex. Our thrusts eventually matched perfectly. Our kisses were harsh and sensual. Our moans and groans were hard and full of lust. Our minds were both taken over by the same animal instinct that screamed at us to just _fuck harder!_

At one point, he rammed right into a certain spot inside me that made me see pure stars. I can't imagine what it must have been, but I cried out my loudest at that time. He'd made sure to hit that spot _every single time_ after that. Needless to say, we both reached our ends before too long.

After he came, he collapsed next to me and just breathed heavily. I turned toward him and snuggled close, breathing possibly heavier than he was. My post-sex high was incredible. I was so happy. So _incredibly_ happy. I wondered if Kenny was as happy as I was.

Then it dawned on me. Kenny had done this before. He knew what he was doing, he was experienced. It probably didn't mean half as much to him as it did to me… I almost felt like crying. I buried my face in his chest and just inhaled his scent. When this was all over, he'd act like nothing had happened and move on with his life.

His voice scared me shitless, like I'd forgotten he could speak. "You know, Kyle? That was probably my best time… I can't place why, there was nothing fancy about it, but it was just… _good_. I think it's because I like you. I've never liked anyone before." He paused and laughed a little. "Can you imagine? Me? The infamous _Kenny McCormick_ having a _crush_?"

My heart almost leapt out of my chest. Did he really mean that? I blushed for the bazillionth time and looked at the ceiling. I decided to play it cool though, for the first time that day. All I said was: "Is that so? So does that mean that you'll play Halo with me? You know, since you like me and all…"

He just laughed and held me close to him. "Sure, why not? I feel the need to warn you though, I've never actually played Halo."

I looked at the screen. _Oh._ Turns out, the game was over because we wasted too much time. "Well…" I started, a little nervous. "Since that game got screwed, why don't we play a different game?" I asked, trying my hardest to have a sexy tone.

He smirked at me. "What if that game gets screwed, too?" He asked.

I giggled- _giggled!_- and rolled myself on top of him. "That might be okay," I said, leaning back down for another kiss.

That was way better than a video game.

* * *

><p><strong>This story was inspired by this picture: ( <span>images4 .fanpop .com image /photos /24100000 /K2-south-park-yaoi-24173544-500-344 .jpg ) If you happen to know that it belongs to someone on DeviantART, please let me know, so I can give them proper credit~**

**I'm proud of most of this, but I don't know about the rest. d: Either way, I heart K2 hardcore, so it's getting posted~ I feel like I rushed a little, but that's okay in the end. When don't I rush? I hate waiting. T^T**


End file.
